Estupido nefilim- a MALEC fanfic
by GinWaterline
Summary: ¡Hola! Esta es mi primer fic :D la historia esta situada después de "Ciudad de las Almas perdidas" saga de Cassandra Clare, con un Alec desorientado y un Magnus neutro. Los personajes y todos los derechos son de esta escritora. Gracias. Favor de dejar opiniones Espero actualizar pronto.


Todos los seres mágicos y subterráneos pasaban de un lado a otro con bebidas multicolor y con sus trajes súper llamativos, había subyugados que servían las bebidas de sangre a sus dueños vampiros y sirvientes del anfitrión de la fiesta que todos conocían… Magnus Bane.

-Vaya, vaya, esta noche sí que se llenó demasiado, ¿verdad?- El gran Brujo apareció entre la multitud vistiendo un pulcro traje salmón con camisa blanca de fondo y un moño negro en el cuello, iba acompañado con uno de sus muchos sirvientes a lado que respondía al nombre de Vladimir, claramente ruso.

-Señor, si le molesta la multitud se puede arreglar- contesto el sirviente con una ligera reverencia.

-Oh, nada de eso Vladimir, sería muy descortés de mi parte- contesto Magnus sonriendo ampliamente a sus invitados que le contestaron con un levantamiento de bebidas hacia su persona- Ahora ve a servir a los recién llegados- le ordeno con un ademan de la mano.

-Por supuesto Señor- hizo una reverencia hacia el brujo y se retiró obedientemente hacia la puerta principal.

[…]

Magnus paseaba su mirada por gran loft desde lo alto en una habitación "VIP" visualizando ampliamente a los invitados y de pronto se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos se posaron en una pareja fuera de lo normal, un vampiro con una bella mujer lobo, ambos bailaban pegados uno al otro rozando cuerpos y dándose caricias mutuas… Los ojos de gato del brujo se encendieron con curiosidad recordando su último reciente amor con el cazador de sombras…. Alexander Lightwood.

Sin darse cuenta el brujo dio pasos atrás chocando con alguien, se giró y se sobresaltó al ver a Vladimir detrás suyo con una mirada aterrada.

-¡Por todos los demonios infernales!- exclamo ante la sorpresa y cambio su expresión a una más comprensiva- ¿Pasa algo Vladimir? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma… Que si es así, no me quiero imaginar tu expresión ante los demonios que he llegado a invocar- dijo burlón, al ver que el sirviente seguía igual de serio deshizo su sonrisa.

-S-señor, yo en serio… lo lamento…- contesto entre cortado desviando la mirada por la habitación.-Pero alguien se ha colado a la fiesta.

Magnus respiro fuertemente y contesto entre indignado e insultado.

-Pero ¿Quién osa venir sin invitación a la fiesta de Presidente Miau? Acaso cree que...- se interrumpió cuando el sirviente se hizo a un lado y el brujo pudo visualizar la figura de la persona de la cual reconocería incluso a kilómetros de distancia.

Era Alexander.

Magnus lo miro de pies a cabeza con una mirada seria y comenzó a caminar hacia a él casi inconscientemente. Alexander, que se encontraba frente suyo, lo miraba divertido haciendo que el brujo se detuviera con una expresión de desconcierto y duda _"Este no es el Alec que conozco" _pensó y recordó al cazador de sombras tímido, celoso e irritado de todo el tiempo…

-Buena fiesta, me pregunto porque no fui invitado- hablo el cazador de sombras admirando a la multitud debajo de ellos con sus hermosos ojos azul cielo que combinaban a la perfección con su cabellera negra.

-Obvias razones personales- murmuro el brujo y después alzo la voz- ¿Estas tomado?-pregunto sin poder ocultar la duda en su voz.

-No- contesto Alexander cruzándose de brazos. Magnus pudo observar dos cosas, una: que Vladimir se había retirado dejándolos solos y dos: que Alexander llevaba la marca "Sin miedo" en su brazo.

-Ah ya veo, no encontrabas el valor suficiente para venir a enfrentarme y esto te es de mucha ayuda ¿cierto? ya decía yo que traías una actitud muy altanera- dijo mientras pasaba los dedos por encima de la recién hecha runa.

Alec aun con los brazos cruzados, y permitiendo el toque del Gran Brujo bajo su brazo, lo miro fijamente por un momento hasta que bajó los brazos deshaciendo el toque que éste le ofrecía a su runa.

-No sé de qué me hablas hace horas que me la puse para enfrentarme a un demonio mayor, su efecto debería estar deshaciéndose ya –dijo sin quitarle la mirada y con un toque de enfado.

-¿Ah sí? Pues tiene efecto de larga duración tal parece- comento Magnus divertido y después se aclaró la garganta para sonar más serio- Y bueno, como sea, de todas formas ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto con un tono, que sabía, podría cohibir a Alec pero aun así no tuvo ningún efecto en el cazador de sombras.

"_La runa sí que funcionaba"_ pensó.

-¡Vaya Magnus Bane! ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales?- Dijo Alec, Magnus se puso los dedos en la frente como símbolo de desesperación.

"_Maldito sea quien le haya puesto esa runa"_ volvió a meditar para sus adentros pues sabía perfectamente adonde se podría dirigir todo ese asunto si Alec continuaba actuando así. Magnus respiro hondo y se irguió.

-Tienes razón querido Alexander- Dijo el brujo, lo tomo por los hombros y lo giro conduciéndolo abajo donde la fiesta se llevaba a cabo mostrándole con un ademan de la mano todo su loft, lleno de seres mágicos que bailoteaban y bebían tragos de color. -La fiesta es por ahí, diviértete- le ofreció el brujo mientras este se retiraba a paso veloz a su habitación personal.

-No tan rápido Bane ¿Crees en serio que vine a perder el tiempo?- dijo Alec y no sonaba nada serio o enojado sino más bien sonaba, de hecho_,… "sexy_" como queriendo seducirlo, pensó Magnus y se detuvo en seco con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, se giró e hizo una sonrisa lo suficientemente burlona y excitante como para que Alec le guiñara un ojo, miro al cazador de sombras que era su antiguo amado y noto como a él mismo le brillaban sus ojos de gato.

-Dime ¿Qué pretendes lograr con esto Alexander?-pregunto Magnus burlón recargándose en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Nada serio, en realidad-comenzó a encaminarse hacia Magnus, tomo una bebida color verde toxico de la bandeja de un mesero hada y le dio un gran sorbo, fue un momento antes de que estuviera frente a él y posara su mirada en sus ojos de gato, quedo un poco más de medio metro de distancia.- Presidente…

-¿Qué?-pregunto Magnus desconcertado, se había dado cuenta que no lo había escuchado, estaba completamente hipnotizado por esos ojos azules que lo habían atrapado desde un principio.

-He dicho que vengo a felicitar a Presidente, Por el Ángel Bane ¿Cuántas bebidas de hada has tomado ya?- Alec visualizo a otro mesero con una bandeja, se dirigió hacia él y deposito su bebida a medio terminar en ella y regreso al mismo lugar, en frente del brujo que tenía una mirada pensativa, pero seria.

-Diez- contesto Magnus justo cuando la música del loft subió tanto de volumen que Alec tuvo que acercarse demás para poder oírlo…

-Perdona, ¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto el nefilim a tan solo unos cuanto centímetros de Magnus.

-Estas muy cerca Alexander- murmuro, tenía la cabeza firme y su voz seria como siempre había sido después de su rompimiento, y aun así no lograba cohibir a Alec.

-Sí, ¿Algún problema? Será que el Gran Brujo Bane de Brooklyn ¿Ya le teme a los cazadores de sombras?- Dijo Alec aún más cerca, como retando a Magnus, como queriendo recibir un gran golpe o en este caso… queriendo recibir un gran beso.

-He dicho que me he tomado 10 tragos de las bebidas de hada y si no te retiras en este momento…-contesto el brujo viéndose interrumpido por el cazador de sombras.

-¿Qué harás?- Era tanta la cercanía de Alec hacia Magnus que el Brujo podía sentir el aliento de su ex – amado sobre su mentón, pues Alec era, por varios centímetros, más bajo.

-Suficiente Alexander, te estas poniendo en ridículo a causa de esa runa, será mejor que te retires- Lo tomo por el hombro, pero Alec con una fuerza superior lo quitó de encima y lo acorralo en la puerta que tenía detrás.

-No, hazlo.- demandó- Haz lo que hacías cuando aún estábamos juntos y yo me ponía necio, Vamos, ¡HAZLO!- Se acercó al oído del Brujo y en un susurro le dijo- Bésame…

Ante esas palabras, Magnus que había mantenido toda cordura se quedó perplejo, _**recordó como Alec le había pedido que lo besara antes en el metro abandonado, justo cuando él lo había terminado**_, y al cabo de un momento lo hizo.  
Suavemente tomo a Alec por la cara, lo alzo ligeramente y acerco sus labios con los de él; fue lento y lleno de memorias pero algo se encendió en Magnus que hizo que el beso se transformara en algo serio y lleno de pasión.

Magnus, que estaba pegado a Alec en un beso enmarañado, busco la perilla de la puerta a su espalda y con su única mano libre la abrió y los dos entraron a las sombras…

Dentro de la habitación Alec abrió los ojos solo un segundo antes de cerrarlos de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que estaban a oscuras, (con la excepción de unas 3 lámparas de lava de colores naranja, verde y azul que estaban al azar por la habitación y eran suficientes para visualizarse el uno al otro…) aun envueltos en su beso interminable ambos caminaron hasta que cayeron sobre algo suave que reconforto la espalda de Magnus, un momento después, el brujo se separó de Alec jadeando y se irguió delante del oji-azul con aires de seducción, jalo del cinturón de armas de éste con toda la intención de despojarlo de él, mientras que el cazador de sombras intentaba torpemente quitarle su camisa Gucci negra rociada con purpurina.

Magnus noto como Alec se había deshecho ya de su equipo de cazador de sombras y se sintió asimismo ardiendo en calor, deseaba poder chasquear los dedos y encender el aire acondicionado pero no podía… más bien, no quería quitar las manos de encima de Alec, habían sido meses ya sin el toque de su ex -amado y lo único que deseaba más que el aire acondicionado, en ese momento, era tenerlo a él completamente.

El brujo se levantó, rodeo a Alec, y después con un rápido movimiento de mano lo empujo suavemente sobre la cama, se encimo sobre el cazador de sombras tomándole las manos a los lados y bajo hasta el oído de Alec.

-Te he extrañado-dijo en un susurro y Alec se sintió arder ante esas palabras.

El descontrol se apodero de ambos. Magnus se aventuró con su boca por el cuello del oji-azul bajando, pasando por su clavícula, su pecho, abdomen… haciendo que Alec se arqueara y gimiera ligeramente.

Mientras fuera de la habitación se escuchaba la música rebotar en las paredes del loft y los seres mágicos bailoteaban de un lado a otro con las bebidas de hada haciendo efecto en sus sistemas, ellos seguían inmersos en un mar de eterno tiempo y calor fusionados en una sola persona dejando de lado todo aquello que los separaba.

Y entonces… una sombra negra, que ninguno de los dos advirtió, paso como un rayo y tiro una de las lámparas de lava de un buró alto que estaba justo al lado de la cama, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Alec.

Magnus se irguió rápidamente y con un chasquido prendió las luces, ambos iban con sus pantalones a medio desabrochar y sin camisa, tomo a Alec por los hombros y observo que Alec se encontraba inconsciente por el golpe.

-¿Alec?-pregunto Magnus y se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que era la primera vez desde que llego que lo había nombrado por si seudónimo, lo soltó con cuidado verificando que su pulso y respiración se encontraran perfectamente para luego mirar a un lado y encontrarse a Presidente.- Por Dios, mira lo que has hecho Presidente, por cierto ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- dijo Magnus alzando a su mascota y con un tono entre reprendiendo al gato y felicitándolo. Una combinación de tono de voz que solo Magnus Bane era capaz de hacer.

Magnus dejo de lado a su mascota y contemplo el cuerpo tranquilo y sereno del cazador de sombras que yacía en su cama, no podía imaginar cuanta belleza de ángel era capaz de poseer éste con tan solo estar en un profundo sueño _"simplemente hermoso"_ pensó el brujo y dedico un momento a pasar sus dedos por los cabellos negros del cazador de sombras.

[…]

-Por favor Alexander, ¿Quieres calmarte?- Magnus se encontraba en la sala con una bata de dormir y sus cabellos de erizo pegados con purpurina, tenía una mano en la frente como símbolo de dolor de resaca, se había desvelado pensando que hacer con el cazador de sombras que al final tuvo que dejar dormir en su apartamento

-Pero… ¡¿Qué?!- Alec estaba pasando de un lado a otro en frente del brujo completamente ruborizado - ¿Qué me calme? ¿Después de aparecer aquí sin saber que paso?- se sentó a lo lejos de Magnus evitando a toda costa su mirada y poniendo su cara entre sus manos.

-Estabas en batalla con un demonio mayor y resultaste herido justo en frente de mi loft, un vampiro que iba llegando me aviso de tu cuerpo moribundo pidiendo ayuda, te lo he repetido mil veces, solo te deje descansar en mi cuarto.- dijo con la voz más serena que pudo en ese momento.

-¡Mentira!- exclamo Alec-

"_Es él de nuevo"_ -pensó Magnus-

-¿Por qué desperté semi desnudo? Explícate.- Le ordeno el cazador de sombras levantando la cara pero sin voltear hacia el brujo.

Magnus sonrió burlón recordando los verdaderos hechos.

-Ardías en fiebre y tenías icor de demonio por todos lados - Contesto Magnus y esta vez su enfado fue notable.

Alexander se quedó mudo al no saber que responder, creía en la historia del brujo ya que él no recordaba nada.

-G-Gracias…- dijo en un murmuro.

-No agradezcas, es un honor ayudar a los nefilim después de todo.- Sonrió de nuevo.- Oh, casi lo olvido, guarde tu equipo de cazador en el ropero.- se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto velozmente para tomar las ropas del joven, admiro un momento la habitación y olió las ropas del nefilim con añoranza, después regreso en sí y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala.- A mí parecer esto necesita un poco más de color.- comento mientras entraba a la sala haciéndole mueca a las ropas.- En fin, no…- se interrumpió cuando levanto la mirada.

Alexander se había ido, dejando una nota en la mesa.  
Era su teléfono celular. Magnus no pudo evitar sonreír y echo un vistazo a la puerta que permaneció abierta.

- Estúpido nefilim.- murmuro por lo bajo aun con la sonrisa en su boca.


End file.
